Crash and Burn
by JasperHaleOwnsMySoul
Summary: When Bella Swan's social life ends will the new kids be able to pick up the pieces. Summary inside also. AU Canon couples
1. Sneak Peak

When life crashes everyone is affected. This is what Bella has realized when her relationship with the school hottie Mike ends. Along with this event her friends dump her two. Will the new people in town be able to pick up the pieces or will Bella decide to move back with her family.


	2. Chapter 1 New way of thinking

Bella Pov

Good morning end of summer. Good morning back to school. Good morning awkward self. These are the thoughts roaming through my head as I drive to school.

In

New Binders

New pencils

New classes

Old friends

Wonderful Boyfriend

New Neighbors

Out

Alarm Clocks

Orange Juice with Pulp

New Neighbors!!!

I drove into the parking lot in my old pickup truck. Using all the grace of the truck I pulled into the parking place next to my boyfriend Mike. As always he was sitting on the top of his car holding my favorite, Starbucks. I grabbed my backpack and my jacket, turned off my car and got out. Of course the door had to squeak and everyone looked my way. I walked up to Mike and gave him a quick peck and took my Starbucks. As I sat on the top of his car my best friends walked up. Pretty girl of the school Rose, girls soccer captain Angela and head cheerleader Lauren walked up with their signature bags in hand. Since 7th grade we have been having signature bags for each semester. We all choose bags from the same designer and have coordinating colors. Everyone at school knows our little tradition and you can tell that some people have been copying.

" Hey Rose" I said.

"Hey girl" She said as she kissed me on both cheeks.

" Hey Ang how was Europe?" I asked.

" Uh…Wonderful as always" She said as she kissed me on both cheeks like Rose.

" And of course my girl Lauren" I said.

" Oh my god I need to talk to you about my dad's house ASAP" She said while hugging me.

" Of course girls now spill up any new crushes?" I said as Mike interrupted me.

" Um Bella can we talk….alone?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Of course, girls can we have some privacy?" I asked.

We walked over to the courtyard and I sat down. Mike didn't sit down he simple held both of my hands and stood in front of me. As I looked over his face it looked like the face he had when he was about to tell me my goldfish died under his watch in 8th grade.

" Look Bella I've been thinking over the summer and.." He paused

" Yes.. What is it Mike?" I asked slightly suspicious but not too worried.

" Look Bella I think we should take a break." He said. After a while of sitting there registering what he was saying my eyes started to water. I sat there stunned.

" Look all the other guys on the football team have already 'gotten some' and im the captain I cant look bad."

This took me off the edge. "You cant be serious, we have talked about this for months I have told you time and time again I have a promise ring for a reason and you know why." I said about to break down.

" Well, of course I know why it's just your making my place as captain this year slowly close." He said fully serious.

" Well of course honey as long as you have a condom why don't we do it tonight." I said sarcastically while standing up.

" Oh just shut up were over." He said while pushing me away. I just sat there confused with all of the emotions running through my head. Fear, love, ambush, sorrow, hate, and anger were some of the many running through my head and slowly showing on my face. I just cant go to school today I thought while sprinting to my car while my friends were asking what's wrong and why are you leaving. They could do nothing to help me I just needed chocolate. Ben and Jerry are the only people on earth that could mend this wound.


	3. Chapter 3

While I was driving to the grocery score I saw a moving truck. I decided to text Rose and tell her that we may be having new neighbors. I have always heated the thought of new people. This may be because of who I am or because I have literally known everyone at my school since we were in kindergarten. Im pretty sure we have never had new people and if we have they have moved in at least this first month. This will be interesting. I wonder if they know what they are getting themselves into.

I walked up to the ice cream section and decided on an ice cream flavor. As I drove home I saw where the moving truck had stopped. It had stopped in the beautiful house across the street which had benn empty every since my best friend in 1st grade moved away. That house always made me sad and whoever was about to live there better know what kind of shoes they are about to be stepping in. They could possibly have young kids or better yet no kids at all. All I know is that I don't like change and change is defiantly knocking at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do realize that i have been doing short chapters. I have been doing them short because of the heavy load of homework. I will be trying to upload frequently. As you can see this is my second update today.**

**Enjoy it its short. And remember the last sentences of my chapters are very important!**

As I ate my ice cream I finished my homework. For some reason every single number reminded me of mike. Somehow every number was a part of our relationship. The first day we got together, our first kiss, the first time he said he loved me, how many friends he has, everything I thought about also had to do with him. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to go to bed. While getting ready for bed I broke down crying, not being able to stop I called Rose.

"Hey Rose" I said sniffling.

"Hey Bella what's wrong" She replied.

"Everything I see reminds me of Mike, and we have new neighbors and my lim almost out of ice cream and" I kept on babbling about little problems.

"Hey, girl its okay ill see you at school tomorrow and we can ditch if you want" She said interrupting me.

"No Rose I have to go to school tomorrow I cant show Mike that I am weak." I replied while blowing my nose.

"Look ill see you at school tomorrow but I have to go" She said

"Okay ill see you tomorrow"I replied

"I will always be here don't remember that" She said and the line went blank


	5. Sorry for no update

I am so sorry my readers(if I have any anymore) I have not updated in a while and I do have a reason just well if u want to really know ask. So this is more of a news update than anything else so I just wanted to tell you that starting in a few days I will be doing Script frenzy and I would love if some other people would do it. It is a script writing marathonish thing where you write 100 pages of script in the month of April aka 3.333… pages a day. I am very excited for this event and I bet some other people will be too.

Now for the story…I have no idea what to add to this story…I just feel like it is going no where. I understand this is my only story and I will be thinking about what to add but really with all the homework and script frenzy you can expect no update until I get around to it….in May, maybe. So have a happy life without me..for a while. Review your comments on this decision and if you want to do scriptfrenzy.

The webpage is I think if not look it up on google


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm buzzed from across the room and I could feel the melted icecream in my hair. As I started to get out of bed I realized that I had fallen asleep in my clothes from yesterday. I got up and immediately went to take a shower. After my shower I went to my closet to decide what to wear. s

"I need something sexy, confident, but not something too over the top" I said to myself.

I finally picked out my favorite floral romper with wedges and of course my signature purse. I grabbed my jean jacket just in case it was cold in the classroom.

Rose came by to pick me up around 7:30 so we could pick up the other girls and get some smoothies before school. After getting smoothies Rose was about to park in her usual parking space when she noticed a jeep was in it. She quickly told me to get out of the car and give the jeep owner a piece of my mind. As I was walking I saw Mike kissing a random cheerleader and I tripped, but before I could hit the ground someone caught me. As I looked up I saw the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had sexy auburn hair and green eyes. I finally snapped out of my awe to answer the question he asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Um ya I'm fine" I answered, still dazed.

"Well you're lucky I caught you or you could of had a concussion" He said with a crooked smile.

"Thanks for catching me" I responded stupidly.

After that he slowly put me down and told me to be careful. I walked back to Rose's car forgetting what she had asked me to do.

" So did you tell him to move his jeep?" She asked as I stared at the boy.

" Umm, huh?" I responded

" I told you to get that guy to move his jeep" She said rather loudly

" Oh no, sorry I forgot." I replied

" Well then I guess I will have to do it myself" She said as she got out of the car.

She asked quite loudly who owned the jeep and a large muscly brunette responded. She quickly went over to him and started telling him off but I couldn't quite tell what she was saying. She stomped back over to the car mumbling to herself how big of a jerk that guy was. She quickly got into the car and parked in the next available space. We all got out and went to our respective classes. We all met up again at lunch and saw that the new kids had also taken our table. We decided since we can't possibly beat them we might as well join them. As we all started to walk over the other two girls got distracted by boys and it was just me and Rose. As we sat down we noticed a long and lean blonde, a cute pixie like girl with midnight black hair, and the large muscly boy who Rose had yelled at earlier. I looked around for the boy who had caught me earlier. I soon recognized him making out with the girl Mike had been making out with earlier. I knew he was too good to be true. When he caught my gaze he quickly started walking over towards our table keeping his eyes on me.

" Hi, I'm sorry I was rude earlier, I'm Edward Cullen" He said while raising my hand to his lips and kissing it.

Of course...classic.


End file.
